Assassin Canarrow School Meeting Continued
by changingdestiny40
Summary: Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa's children ask their parents how they met. Not the best summary I know and please give me a better one if you have it.


**This Assassin Canarrow one shot is in response to a guest reviewer named Stephen Brooker regarding some background information for my other fic entitled "Assassin Canarrow: School Meeting. This will be a sequel to that fic and will be set a few years later. Please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow" or its characters. They're the property of DC, Warner Brothers, the CW, and the showrunners.**

Oliver, Nyssa, Sara, their now 16 year old daughter Amina by Nyssa and their 14 year old son John by Sara were sitting in their living room eating their dessert. But even though Amina and John were Nyssa's and Sara's respectively, they considered each other's moms as their own and that's how the family was raised. As they ate, relaxed, and talked, Amina and John asked their parents about their history, such as how they met, the circumstances leading to their birth, and other questions any typical child would have. The three parents listened to their children's questions and did their best to answer them.

"Me and your mom Sara grew up together when we were kids along with your late Aunt Laurel, Sara's sister, and my late best friend Tommy. Our respective families were very tight knit with each other", Oliver said, beginning the story. "During the time was dating Sara, I was also dating Laurel at the same time."

The two kids eyes widened upon hearing this.

"You were dating both mom and Aunt Laurel?", Amina exclaimed with surprise. "Isn't that cheating, and which one of them were you cheating on?"

"You're right, it was cheating and it was Laurel I was cheating on. I wasn't ready for a commitment during that time in my life and started things with your mom as a way to get out of my commitment to your aunt. That doesn't make what I did right and it's something I very much regret", Oliver answered them.

"I also regret it as well. I was young, inconsiderate, and jealous of my sister and wanted to hurt her. Thankfully the three of us were able to make peace with one another years later and Laurel forgave us both. I ask you kids to please learn a lesson from our mistakes and not allow someone to get between the two of you and to always treat each other with love, kindness, and respect. Each of you have only one sibling in your lives", Sara said to her kids with sadness. Even after all these years, she, Oliver, and Nyssa missed Laurel terribly and wished she was still with them. Oliver continued.

"Me and your mom accompanied your grandfather onboard his boat behind your aunt's back. But as I'm sure you know, there was a storm, the boat sank, and the two of us were the only survivors though we each had thought the other was dead. We would go on to reunite two years later but were then separated again after which I was forcibly coerced into joining a secret government organization while your mom was brought into the League Of Assassins by Nyssa, your other mom."

The kids were very much enraptured by this story and found it to be quite fascinating. Already they had learned so much about their parents which they'd never known before.

"How did you find our other mom and bring her into the League", Amina asked her own mom, curious to know.

"I found her alone and starving shortly after her separation from your father", Nyssa answered her daughter. "Seeing her in such a state I took pity upon her and brought her into the League where I nursed her back to health and in turn she joined us and pledged her fealty and her life to our cause. Sometime afterwards, we fell in love and entered into a relationship. My father, the head of the League, disapproved because he saw her as a weakness which would compromise me but tolerated it since she made me happy. She and your father would not see each other again until six years later when she returned home to see if her family, your aunt and Grandpa Lance, were safe after the Undertaking."

Nyssa, Sara, and Oliver then went on to tell their children about Sara and Oliver's reunion, Nyssa's search for Sara and how she tried to convince her to return to the League and to Nyssa (but omitted the part where she drugged Dinah, Sara's mom, and held her hostage and then Sara using attempted suicide to knock some sense into Nyssa) but that she eventually decided to let Sara go since she loved her so much that she was willing to let her be happy, and how Oliver and Sara eventually rekindled their relationship. They also told their kids about the events in their lives when Slade targeted Oliver and explained some of the back story behind Slade and Oliver and that Sara agreed to rejoin the League in exchange for them helping Oliver repeal Slade's assault upon the city.

"But if you returned to the League, then how did you and dad end up getting married and how did my other mom end up also marrying my dad?", John asked his mother.

"What happened was that I returned to Star City on a League mission when I was killed. That incident is what led to certain events in which your father was forcibly coerced by Nyssa's dad into joining the League as his successor but used it as an undercover operation to defeat them. As part of his incitation, he was required to marry Nyssa, something which neither of them wanted to do at that point but your father had to maintain his cover while Nyssa had no choice but to obey her father", Sara answered him and then continued with how Oliver defeated the League with his team and Nyssa's help and then left the city with Felicity Smoak, the woman he was involved with during that time. Oliver then picked up the story and revealed how he and Felicity returned home to help their team once more and finally got to the part where Laurel and Thea, the kids other aunt and Oliver's sister, brought Sara back to life and then Constantine's role in returning her soul but that she decided to move away in order to figure some things out.

"Some time later, a time traveler from the future recruited your mother and some other heroes, an anti hero, and a villain to travel through time in order to defeat a powerful enemy bent on world domination", Nyssa said while continuing the story. "It took many months, but they succeeded and your mother eventually returned home to her loved ones." She went on to reveal how she took back control of the League from Malcolm Merlyn with Oliver's help while he explained that it was his fault as to why Malcolm had that power to begin with. He, Sara, and Nyssa then told their kids about the horrible consequences which resulted from Malcolm's retaliation, including their Aunt Laurel's death. Each of them paused at that moment and Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa thought about when she was killed, causing tears to flow from their eyes. While Amina and John had never met Laurel, they had heard stories about her from their parents and couldn't help but miss her despite not knowing her.

The three parents also told their children a bit about Oliver's breakup with Felicity due to trust issues, mainly in regards to William, their other sibling, and how he and Sara rebuilt their romance after Sara's return. Next, they told them that Nyssa had disbanded the League and why (because of something Laurel said) after taking control of it and left to travel the world in order to find herself but returned for Laurel's funeral and helped Team Arrow in the final battle against Malcolm along with those who were complicit in her death, a battle in which the team succeeded in.

Following those events, Nyssa and Sara had their proper reunion and after spending some time together catching up, they realized they still had strong feelings for each other. There was a complication though. Sara and Oliver were engaged at that time and deeply in love. Sara had wondered if it was possible to love two people at the same time, then realized the answer was yes. She, Oliver, and Nyssa went on to have a discussion regarding the matter and Oliver even offered to bow out if Sara wanted to be with Nyssa. He loved her enough to the point that he just wanted her to be happy, even if it wasn't with him. Sara didn't want that since she truly loved him and wanted them to have a future. Nyssa also had offered to bow out for the same reasons as Oliver, but after a lot of discussion and thinking about it, the three of them decided that the best arrangement was for them to enter into a three way relationship with Oliver and Nyssa agreeing to share Sara. Besides, Nyssa saw herself as still married to Oliver according to League Law anyway.

"Your mother Sara went on to marry your father and afterwards me and her had a civil union. The three of us went on to move into our new home, the home our family currently resides in", Nyssa said to Amina and John and they nodded, but then a thought came to John's mind.

"Since you were all married to each other, was there ever any feelings of jealousy between any of you during that time?", he asked them while his big sister looked at her parents curiously also wanting to know. They knew their parents deeply loved each other currently but were wondering if it was always that case when Nyssa was first brought into Oliver and Sara's union. They and Nyssa smiled upon hearing their son's question, finding it to be a very good one.

"There was actually no jealousy whatsoever. We had already discussed that issue along with our feelings when entering our current union and were able to sort everything out. Sara on her part did everything she could to invest in her relationships with your mom and myself equally without showing favoritism and neither of us felt that she loved one of us any more than the other. Everything worked out as you guys can see obviously, especially considering your existence", Oliver answered them and demonstrated that he meant every word of it by pulling his two wives closer to him, causing them to smile in response and lay their heads on his shoulder.

"Your father's right. Jealously didn't exist between the three of us and I knew your mother loved me as much as I loved her and was secure in our union", Nyssa added and meant every word of it. The children smiled and were glad that there were no problems during their parents earliest years. Oliver then went on to explain how he and Nyssa fell in love.

"While your moms and I were in a three way relationship and I was technically married to Nyssa, she and I weren't in love with one another. We respected each other and went on to form a friendship, but we didn't have the same kind of love for each other at first", he began. "As time passed though, our feelings gradually changed as our friendship deepened and became something more."

"He's right that there was no real love between us then, just friendship and respect", Nyssa continued from where her husband left off. "But despite not being in love with each other, your father proved himself to be a wonderful husband and did everything he could to make me and Sara happy, and that slowly caused my eyes to be opened in regards to the characteristics I wanted for a mate. He was kind, respectful, sweet, caring, did his best to support me and your other mom, and treated me completely different from the way my father treated my mother along with his other wives. Eventually the time came when I couldn't help but fall in love with him and let both your father and mom know of my feelings but was unsure if he felt the same way as I did and was beyond surprised to learn that he shared my feelings for him. That moment was one of the happiest events in my life."

Amina listened intently to how her mom fell in love with her father and loved what she heard. In the past, her mom had shared with her some of what her grandfather on her mom's side had been like, and she was grateful that her mom was given a loving husband in the form of her father and instead of an evil controlling one like her grandfather.

"That's amazing mom, and I'm glad you found some extra love with dad", Amina said with a smile in response but then turned her attention to her father and asked him, "But how did you fall in love with my mom?"

"As the months passed and my friendship with your biological mother strengthened, I found myself drawing closer to her, especially as I started getting to know the woman she was instead of just the assassin she used to be. I learned about her likes and dislikes, her favorite foods, what life was like for her growing up in the League, a deeper understanding of her emotions and feelings, the warmth she actually possessed and the occasional tenderness I never knew she had, and most importantly, even when she was an assassin, her desire, which was ultimately a longing, to love and to be loved", Oliver answered his daughter. "Of course, it didn't hurt that I also found your mother to be quite a beautiful and desirable woman", he added with a cheeky grin which was followed by a flirtatious smile towards Nyssa which she returned, caused the children to giggle.

"After a while of us becoming close and me learning more about her as a person, an attraction on my part began to develop towards her and it continued to grow while the months rolled by", Oliver continued on. "In the end, that attraction turned into love, a love which grew and deepened over time. I was afraid to tell your mom about my newfound feelings for her so as not to upset the arrangement we and Sara already had. But it turned out I didn't have to since Nyssa came to me and I learned from her that she returned my feelings. I was overjoyed to learn this and immediately took her in my arms for our very first kiss ever, and believe me it was fantastic."

"You're most certainly right about that husband", Nyssa said to him with a sly grin on her face to which everyone in the room laughed.

"How did you feel when you found out dad and our other mom loved each other?", John asked his mother after the laughter subsided.

"I was ecstatic for them both", Sara answered with a huge smile on her face. "I always thought they'd make a wonderful couple and that them getting together would be a great way to complete our union. I could see an attraction between them and was aware of their growing feelings for one another and continuously waited for them to finally acknowledge them. I even considered taking matters into my own hands if they didn't get together on their own and am very pleased they managed to find their way to each other." The three parents followed that with how Oliver and Nyssa, despite already being married by the League, wanted to be in a marriage that wasn't forced upon them and were married to each other in a civil ceremony with only Sara and a few loved ones as witness followed by Oliver and Nyssa consummating their union for the very first time, just the two of them.

Oliver, Nyssa, and Sara then went on to explain how they eventually decided they wanted to start a family and after some discussion agreed that Nyssa should be the first to have a child followed by Sara. No specific reason why in that order, just something the three spouses made a decision on together. After a year of Nyssa and Oliver trying, Nyssa happily found herself pregnant with Amina. It took two years for Sara and had caused her to be discouraged during that time because it was taking her so long to conceive. She had even visited the doctor in order to see if there was anything medically wrong with her but the doctor assured her that she was perfectly healthy and that she just needed to relax. Nyssa and Oliver also agreed with the doctor's diagnosis and continuously kept her hopes up by encouraging her and made it a habit of reminding her that despite Amina being Nyssa's biologically, she was as much her child as Nyssa and Oliver's.

Finally the day came when Sara also wound up pregnant and nine months later gave birth to John, who she considered her miracle child. Hearing all of this caused John and Amina's eyes to well up with tears due to learning how much their parents wanted them, Amina especially upon having a greater understanding of how much she was Sara's daughter as her own mother's and was touched by how willing Sara was in accepting her as her own daughter alongside Nyssa, something she didn't have to do but chose to anyway. After John's birth, the three spouses decided that two children were enough and were not purposefully going to try and conceive again. They however weren't going to try and not get pregnant but were just going to take one day at a time. And if they were ever blessed with a third child, then they would count it as a blessing.

Amina and John took a moment to absorb everything their parents revealed to them now that the story was concluded and then turned their attention back towards them while their eyes still glistened with what was left of their tears.

"Thank you so much for sharing all of that with us and for answering our questions", Amina said to them with a smile.

"Yeah moms and dad, thanks. We sure learned a lot and found the story to be very interesting", John added while also smiling at his parents.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the story you guys. And both of you must never forget where you came from and always remember that we love you and will always be there for you", Oliver said to them while returning their smile.

"Your father's right. The two of you mean the world to us and having you enter our lives was the greatest blessing we could ever have", Sara added.

"Always and forever will each of you be our greatest treasures and nothing shall ever change that my darlings", Nyssa also added. The parents and children then came together in a group hug and held each other for a long while, all of them grateful for each other's presence in their lives and that so long as they were together as a family, they had all they needed in their lives.

 **The End**

 **A/N I hoped everyone liked this sequel to "Assassin Canarrow: School Meeting, especially to the guest named Stephen Brooker, and hoped it was able to answer his questions.**

 **In my first fic of this verse, Amina was the only child of Oliver, Nyssa, and Sara's. But now that John has been added, you can consider him in existence within the first fic if anyone would like to read it. He's just not mentioned. If anyone wants to know what Amina looks like, here's her description: Black/Brown Hair, Gray Eyes, and Olive Skin Tone, and her height is average for her age, at least within the preceding fic. The description was provided to me by Dante101 word for word so the thanks for her description goes to him. As for John, he has his mom's blond hair, his dad's chin and eyes (I have no idea what color Oliver's eyes are so I'll say that both their eyes are blue), he's fair skinned like his parents, and I don't know what height to give him so I'll just say he's average like his sister.**

 **Within the preceding fic of this verse, Amina was 10 which means that John was 8 considering their two year age difference. And I'm just going to say that John was named after his parents good friend Diggle, who's still alive in this verse.**

 **I mentioned one of the Legends as being an antihero. I was referring to Captain Cold in case anyone was wondering.**

 **Just to let you gus know, I won't be writing any more for the "Assassin Canarrow: School Meeting" verse. This one shot is the official conclusion.**

 **Have a good day.**


End file.
